Wedding dress
by Pinkdellic
Summary: "Bridal chorus from Loengrin? Congratulation. wish you will be happy with that person."


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket isn't mine it's belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author note:**... A LOT OF GRAMMAR ERROR PLEASEE FORGIVE MEE TTATT... and it's supposed to be a birthday fic for AstKazu.. SORRY FOR THE BELATED AND FAILED GIFT... ._.v

* * *

To go or to not to go, checking the clock that hanging on the wall for the third time, sighed. Himuro step out from his house. Dressing in his black suit complete with the black tie that perfectly tied. He closed his eyes, calming his own heart.

"Today… finally this day is coming."

He can heard it, the whisper of the people on the street as he walking by, the stares he get from the outstanding look. With this kind of clothing surely he will gather the attention from the people on the street, it will be better if he took the train, but he already late and taking a taxi isn't a good choice either because of the crowded road since it's weekend.

_"Don't be late kay"_

Himuro check his watch. "I still can get in time."fastening his pace, running within the time, he's a bit unaware with his surrounding make him bumped into someone. The black covered book that he hold fall to the gray colored road, make a small thud sound as it touch the ground. "Ah sorry." said the person. "It's okay." said Himuro, while picking the scatter paper around.

"Here." said the person, helping him gathering the paper. Himuro nodded his head, smiling, signing a thank you answer. All the paper have been gathered but, it still missing the last piece. "This is the last right?" Himuro look up to the other person, taking the paper back.

"Bridal chorus from Loengrin? Congratulation. wish you will be happy with that person."

.

.

.

Here he is, in front of the red brick built church. "Himuro-kun." turn his head to the voice source, smiling he is as he meet the pink haired girl. "You look beautiful as always momoi-san." He said bring red on the other girls face.

"Thank you, and have you meet Alex-san? she's so beautiful like an angel on the children book story." said Momoi, regaining his composure back. "Really? I bet she is." unconsciously the smile on his face grew bigger, a sincerity showed on that smile.

"You should she her, I think you can still meet her ." Said momoi while looking at her watch. "Ah Dai-chan! bye Himuro-san I've to meet Dai-chan." Himuro watch the pink haired girl leave, chuckled. "It must be nice right Momoi-san to be with someone you really love."

.

.

.

_The wedding dress you're wearing.._

_it isn't for me.._

Himuro never believe an Angel, but right know , there he is just seeing the most beautiful Angel, that descend to this earth, to his world. The white pearl colored dress suit perfectly on her body, her golden hair is illuminated by the sun, the rays flushing her pale skin, giving her a heavenly glow like an Angel on children storybook.

"Tatsuya?"

Gray and Blue meet. The women stand up from her place, walking toward the black haired man who is stunned because of the call. "Yeay you really comee." unconsciously the women hug him like she used to be. Releasing the hug, grinning sheepishly as she put both of her hand on her slender hip she asked to her ex student. "What do you think about me now? it's looks good on me right?" Her cheerful laugh passed on his ear make a line of smile come out on his face.

"hmm.. I never thought you'll wear that this fast though." She punched his shoulder a little, slightly pouting, joking. "Maa..maa.. what do you mean Tatsuya?" said her. The pout on her face gradually turned into a happy smile, sighed slowly, she closed the distance between them. Widen opened that gray orbs because of the warmth embrace from the older woman.

"I'm glad you're coming Tatsuya."

And his word seem stopping, his heart start to beat a little bit faster. Stunned too shocked to even circling his arm on her waist. "Since he and I announced our wedding you seem very distance toward us." The grip on the black cover book on his hand getting tighter, it's feel like something was clutching his heart, it's.. hurt..

_"We're worried… you know you're so important for us.."_

_Stop… please…_

_"You've been neglecting my call, I thought you hate me."_

_I.. I want to hate you.._

"I'm glad you're coming here.. thank you Tatsuya."

"How.. how can I hate you Alex, you're so important to me, you and him." HImuro put his hand on her shoulder, separating the hug. "We always be together after all.." He tilted his head, the smile still lingering on his face. "I always love you."

"...Ungg.. Huwaaaaaaaa Tatsuyaa I love you tooo."

"Hmm.. what is that I love you Tatsuya, are you already cheating on me?" said a low deep voice, broke their conversation. The red haired man put his hands on the blonde haired woman, giving her a peck on her cheek. "Jealous are you?" Teased Alex, looked up to the other man. "Of course, you should know you are someone wife now." Said the other man.

"Not yet, but I will be someone wife." she chuckled. The red haired man just sighing, giving up on the older woman. "Tatsuya, you're really makes us worried you know." he said, scratching the back of his head."I thought you wont be coming today.."

"Stupid." Himuro stroke that red hair softly, erasing the worriness on Kagami's head. "How can I'm not coming to my dearest brother important day? There's a relieved feel on that ruby orbs eyes. A smiled showed on the red haired face as he feel that big warm hand on his head.

"So will you play the music?" Asked Kagami breaking the silence between them. Himuro nodded his head. "Of course, if it's the last thing that I can do to make you.." _Paused…_ That gray orb take a glance to the blonde haired woman, who tilt her head as she look at him smiling, before continuing his word. "Both of you happy, that will be my pleasure."

.

.

.

.

The sound of the door opened, the look like little angel children step into the room, throwing the rose petal on the air. Guided by her father, there she's, smiling gently with each step she take. Every guest can see it clearly, the happiness on her face to meet her husband.

It's hurt with each step she take and it hurt his heart even more when Kagami's hand circling on that slender waist of her. He felt like to run away from this place, from this torturous place but he can't.

It always Kagami, It always him, to be the one who get all of her attention, all of smile.

_And the vow were said._

"I, Kagami Taiga, take you Alexandra Gracia to be my lawfully wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"I, ALexandra Gracia,take you Kagami Taiga to be my lawfully husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

.

.

.

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever._

_I prayed and that this day wouldn't come._

As the vow ended, Himuro start to play the piano, closing his eyes as his long slender finger touch each key of the keyboard. How he wish he can play the music forever, how he still wished that it was him who hold that hand, to have her smile, and to walk out that door with her instead him.

_"Tatsuya, why are you dragging me here?" asked Alex as his ex-student drag him nowhere. The black haired guy just keep his mouth shut, his calm looked face, seems so tense, as he search something on his pocket jacket. "Tatsuya?"_

_"Alex?" A familiar voice interrupted Himuro as he was ready to hand the blonde haired girl, something important something that will tide him and her forever. "Taiga.. you're here?" Alex ask with her high pitch voice, a glints of happiness can be showed on her blue eyes, as she look at the other teen._

_Kagami looks tensed, as his eyes look at both of his important person. "Umm.. maybe it's a good time, since Tatsuya is here too." he said a bit stuttered as his hand touched the crook of his head. "Alex here." Suddenly he takes the older woman hand, slipping something silver on her ring finger on the left hand. Avoiding that blue eyes as the ring fit perfectly on her finger._

_"Eh.. this.. Taiga.."_

_"..." There's a pause between them, until kagami look at her face back, with his red look liked tomato face. "Will you marry me Alex?"_

.

.

_I've been living the lies for too long.._

_Yet, she would look at me and smile…_

It's always him, It's always Kagami that get all of the thing he want, the basketball skill, even the person he like.

"Tatsuya?"

"Ah sorry Alex, what've just you said?" Sighing, Alex, put her hand on his shoulder, she move her head a bit. Himuro is sure that time, that is the most beautiful smile of her the he ever see, and it was for him. "Thank you.. thank you for coming, and make this day really meaningful for me… for me and Kagami…"

The beautiful smile of her, that cause by noone than him… his little brother,Kagami… A small drop of tears was falling to her eyes, the tears of happiness, something that rarely come from her. Himuro know, she must be really happy. He wiped the tears away, still with the smile that always on his face."...I'm glad you're happy Alex please be happy with Kagami.." he said. "Now, go your husband is waiting."

_By all means, be happy with him.._

_So I can move on.._

_Please erase me out of your heart.._


End file.
